Fire and Ice
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: A series of random drabbles about Swan Queen! The drablles ARE NOT related to each other.
1. Poison

_A/N: First of all this is my first Swan Queen finished work, second before any rocker kill me I do realize that the original version of Poison is Alice Cooper's, but the first time I heard it was with Tarja, that's why I'll stick with it._

* * *

**Poison – Tarja Turunen**

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too_

_Much _

_I wanna taste you but your lips_

_Are venomous_

_Poison_

_You're poison running through my_

_Veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

Emma was like poison to her. Emma was like a drug. And like any other drug get addict to it is dangerous. But Regina knew it, she knew it was dangerous fall for Emma; she was the White Knight, the one that would end the curse. Still she couldn't help. She even tried to deny this strong feeling that she felt for Emma in the very first day she appeared on her front porch by trying to hate her, but it was useless. Nothing is stronger than true love and she knew it and that is what scared her the most.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading it. Hope you all liked it. And please review!


	2. If You Asked Me To

A/N: I would like to thank _sandpaw is awesome _and _stolensweetroll_ for adding this little work of mine to their allert, thanks it means a lot. So here's another drabble for you guys, hope you all like it.

* * *

**If You Asked Me To – Celine Dion**

_But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life, forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to_

Emma had promised herself that she would never let anyone in her heart, but since the day she met Regina she can't help but want the brunette to ask her to open her heart to her. Regina just needs to ask her, and Emma would throw everything up for her. If Regina asked she would change who she is, she would do everything in her power to make sure that Regina is happy. And all Regina has to do is ask.

"_Please just ask me to, and I will be more than glad to give my heart to you"._

That's Emma's final thought before falling sleep every night and dreaming about Regina.


	3. Long Shot

**Long Shot – Kelly Clarkson**

_It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take there's no chance  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot  
_

They both knew it would be hard, that this relationship they were about to get in was dangerous, for both of them, for Henry, for the entire town.

Both of them had been warned.

Mr. Gold, or Rumpel as Regina preferred, warned Regina that her love for Emma would break the curse and eventually it would be the end of her.

Mary Margaret warned Emma about falling for the mayor. She told Emma how the woman would wind up breaking her heart and, seeing how far in love Emma had already been, how that would destroy her.

But they didn't listen. They couldn't deny their feelings anymore. They tried, though, but how could they say no? How could they ignore true love?

They couldn't, so they did the one thing that felt right, they admitted to each other what they felt, because if they didn't they would regret it the rest of their lives.

They had to take it, there was no other option, because they knew that they were the best fir each other. They were each other's salvation, hope, happiness and true love.


	4. Kissin' You

**Kissin' You – Miranda Cosgrove**

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissin' you  
When I'm kissin' you  
It all starts makin' sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one?  
Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you.  
_

Trusting was not something neither Regina nor Emma were willing to do to anyone, let alone trust each other.

The two of them had their share of hurt, and it was enough to keep them from trusting anyone. And they didn't trust in anyone or each other except when one thing happens.

When they kiss is like the world stops turning and they are the only two people alive. Is like every single thing makes sense.

Every time it happens they are no one else but two people that love each other, not an Evil Queen that cursed all the fairytale characters, neither the White Knight that is supposed to save everyone, just themselves. All of their doubts and fears disappear and nothing but love and caring surrounds them.

And after every kiss comes the three words that calm their hearts even if just for a brief moment.

"I love you" they whisper as their foreheads rest together and look in each other's eyes with nothing but love shining.

Nothing else matters then, because, even if it will last a few minutes, they are completely and truly happy.


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

**Please Don't Leave Me – Pink**

"_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But is always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me"_

It was always like this. They fought and Regina would kick her out of the house, she would do it willing, yelling a few hurtful words back at the mayor, who would answer with cold words full of the darkness that had once embraced her.

But one call in the morning from a sleepless and sorry Regina would be enough for Emma to come back to her. And they would just lie in the bed through the rest of the morning, and Regina would whisper in a low voice, "I'm sorry" and Emma would say the words back. A moment of silence would set between them until Regina would break it asking, "Please don't leave me" and Emma would promise her, "Never".

It was always like this, and although it sucked sometimes, still neither of them would want it any other way.


	6. Wanted You More

**Wanted You More – Lady Antebellum**

_Wasted too much time_

_Should've seen the signs_

_Now I know just what went wrong_

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And looking back now I'm sure_

_I wanted you more_

Emma knew Regina was giving her everything she could, but she also knew she wanted more from Regina. She wanted something she knew she could never have: her heart. Emma had given it to Regina, but she knew Regina couldn't, because don't matter how many times the brunette said she loved her, Emma knew that her heart belonged to the stable boy.

Emma loved Regina, and she knew Regina loved her, but it wasn't enough. So she decided to leave.

"_I'm sorry._

_I love you and I know you love me too, but we both know that I'll always love you more than you will love me, I'm not saying the love you have for me isn't worth it, it is. I just can't keep on going knowing that even when you are mine you aren't. You still love him, he will always be your true love, and I can't compete with that._

_I love you, Regina, I always will. You are my true love, but I can't do this anymore._

_Love,_

_Emma."_

When Regina woke up the next morning and found the note she didn't waste time in reading it.

When she reached the end of it, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. What hurt her most was to know Emma was right; she would never be able to love the blonde like she loved her. So she left, she left because she knew it wasn't right to ask more than what Regina could give her.

All Regina wanted was to be able to give Emma the same love she had given her, but she couldn't and Emma understood it.


	7. Tonight

_**A/N: Some pointless fluff to make it up for last drabble's angst.**_

**Tonight – Alex Band**

"_And then you whispered in my ear  
You said "I can feel it too"  
And then you pulled me into you_

Tonight,  
I got you where I want you.  
Closer I can tell you anything,  
You're the song that I sing."__

Regina watched as Emma danced. She couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde. For months she had been trying to deal with the feeling she has towards the sheriff. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Emma making her way to her. She only realized it when the blonde spoke in her ear:

"I can feel it too"

And pulled Regina into her. At first she froze, but when she felt Emma's arms embracing her, she couldn't help but melt into it.

Slowly, Emma moved her lips towards Regina's, and softly joined them.

When they finally parted, Emma rested her forehead on Regina, and looking in Regina's eyes she confessed:

"I love you, Regina"

The brunette felt her breath catch in her throat. Searching Emma's eyes for any proof that the blonde may be joking, she was surprised to see that Emma was indeed telling the truth. Fighting the lump that had formed in her throat she managed to say:

"I love you too, Emma"

Smiling at each other they joined their lips once more that night.


	8. The Promise

**The Promise – Within Temptation**

_I held you tight to me  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed  
I believed_

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You said you would go back to me" Regina said as the tears began to roll down her face. "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt, but you didn't keep it, and I was a fool to believe in it when I knew you couldn't promise something like that."

Regina cried harder looking at the grave stone. Emma promised to return to Regina in time for their wedding day, but that never happened. She was killed in the battlefield.

"I begged you not to go. Your father's army could have handled the enemy without you, but you just couldn't stay put, could you? No, you had to be your kingdom's savior, the White Knight, once more. And now lost you again, but this time, forever"

Taking one last look at the grave, she ran her fingers over the words engraved.

"_Emma._

_Beloved daughter and mother. _

_Forever our savior and white knight"_

"Forever my savior. I love you, Emma"

Regina whispered and wiping one last tear away, walked back to the castle.


	9. Way Back Into Love

**Way Back Into Love – Music and Lyrics**

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end"_

"Please" The blonde pleaded.

"Ms. Swan, I don't think you any idea of what you're asking me for"

Regina said.

They had been arguing over this for hours but haven't reached an agreement yet.

"Do you this easy for me?" Emma began. "Do you think I just got up of my bed this morning and said 'Oh I'm so lonely, I need someone to have a one night thing with. That's right. Maybe I should call Regina for that'?"

Regina didn't say a word; she knew this was hard for Emma. She understood that wasn't easy to be in love with someone you're supposed to hate.

"It took me months to gather the courage to tell you how I feel, to tell you that I love you and that I want to be in a relationship with you. I know it scares the hell outta you, it scares me too, but I'm only asking you that because I'm a hundred percent sure of what I want. And I want you, Regina. I want to be happy with you; I want to make **you **happy"

Tears had started to form in Regina's eyes. She knew Emma was telling the truth, but she just couldn't believe that the blonde really wanted to be with her. No one, apart from Daniel, had ever wanted her around. But one look in Emma's eyes at that moment, when she decided what she would do, only made her heart beat stronger and she knew that there was no going back then.

So, without saying a word, Regina made her way towards Emma, and kissed her softly. Parting their lips, Regina's hands cupped Emma's face when she said:

"You do realize that as further as we go with this the more you'll have to bear with my insecurities, right?"

"I do, and just as I want with you right now, I'll want the very same thing in the future. I love you"

Emma said.

"I love you too"

Regina said and tightened her hold on Emma.

This was the beginning of their journey back into love.


End file.
